Selûne
| domains = Chaos, Good, Moon, Protection, Travel | favored weapon = "The Rod of Four Moons" (heavy mace) }} Selûne (pronounced seh-LOON-ay ), also known as Our Lady of Silver and the Moonmaiden, is the goddess of the moon. She is also venerated in Faerûn as a goddess of light, stars, navigation, navigators, wanderers, questers, and goodly lycanthropes. Worshippers Selûne's clerics are a very diverse group, including sailors, non-evil lycanthropes, mystics, and female spellcasters. Her church's main objective is to fight evil lycanthropes and summon the Shards, blue-haired female planetar servants of Selûne, to battle the minions of her archnemesis and twin, Shar. The temple also performs fortune-telling, healing, and practices self-reliance and humility. Orders ; Swords of the Lady : One order of fanatic Selûnites is known as the Swords of the Lady, who are often referred to colloquially as the "Lunatics". Its members are led by a few Selûnite crusaders who tend to act rapidly in response to threats from Shar and her priesthood, although their behavior is often viewed as bizarre by the public at large. ; Oracles of the Moon : The Oracles of the Moon is a group of female diviners who worship the Night White Lady. They perform fortune-telling rituals and are some of the highest bards and priests in the faith. Relationships History Selûne was created from the primordial essence of the universe, along with her twin sister, Shar. Together, they created Chauntea (the embodiment of the world of Abeir-Toril) and some other heavenly bodies and infused these areas with life. The two goddesses then fought over the fate of their creations. From these struggles emerged the original deities of magic, war, disease, murder, death, and others. Selûne reached out of the universe and from a plane of fire, brought forth a flame and ignited a heavenly body in order to give warmth to Chauntea. This greatly enraged Shar, and she began to erase all light and warmth in the universe. Desperate and weakened because of Shar's actions, Selûne hurled some of her divine essence at her sister. Selûne's essence tore through Shar, bringing some of Shar's essence with it. This magical energy combined to form the goddess Mystryl, the original goddess of magic. Shortly before the time of troubles, Selune became restless and left her realm to explore the other planes - taking with her a powerful staff belonging to Ao. After being tricked into letting an evil being into the prime material plane, she was punished by being stripped of her godly powers and turned into an old lady known as Luna. During this time she ran a bar in Waterdeep known as Selune's Tears. Shar sought to take advantage of this situation by impersonating Selune and taking control of her faith - including capturing and brainwashing Luna. However with help from Kyriani Agrivar and other allies, Luna was rescued. When she was about to be destroyed by Shar, she was taken back by Ao and given back her godly powers.Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, DC comics Notes References * Category:Intermediate deities Category:Greater deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Deities from the Gates of the Moon Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Moon domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Human deities Category:Netherese deities